That's NOT a Love Letter
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Cerita di balik pengiriman surat rahasia Maruko pada Sena dan Riku pada volume 28 dan 29. RikuMaru in future. Chapter dua akhirnya update. Thx for beta-read, Dilia-san!
1. Buket Bunga TNaLL chap 1

**That's NOT a Love Letter**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 dan segala propertinya bukan punya saya. Saya tidak menghasilkan penghasilan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

**Chapter 1**

NB : segala _author's note_ silakan cari di _homepage_ saya. Enjoy :D

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Er… maaf Nona, ruangannya sudah tidak cukup…"

"Apa? Kalau begitu letakkan saja sisanya di kulkas bawah tanah."

"…maaf?"

"Ikuti aku," sambil memberi isyarat dengan jari, aku berbalik dan kurir itu mengikutiku. Ampun deh si Marco. Menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli _cola_ botol segudang penuh? Sinting? Ya, sinting ala _quarterback _Hakushu, Marco. Saking cintanya pada _cola_, ia merenovasi ruang klub untuk membuat ruang penyimpanan _cola_ di bawah lantai yang sedang kuinjak ini. Kulkas raksasa, istilah lainnya supaya kau lebih mudah mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan (ingat, 'kulkas', bukan '_freezer_'. Bagaimanapun juga Marco tidak suka _cola_ beku). Tapi aku bersyukur ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan uang kas klub untuk semua _cola_ itu.

Er… kunci kulkas bawah tanah— ah, ini dia, kutemukan setelah merogoh-rogoh saku pakaianku. Sambil berjongkok (pintunya ada di lantai), aku membuka pintu besi kaku di bawahku dan mempersilahkan kurir itu memasukkan 3 kontainer _cola _botol yang tersisa. Namun kurir itu tetap berdiri mematung di belakangku dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga, entah kagum atau kaget, yang jelas bagiku itu norak sekali.

"Jangan bengong saja dan jangan terlalu lama di dalam," aku berbalik pergi keluar ruang klub meninggalkan sang kurir, yang kini gelagapan canggung.

~*~*~*~*~

Kini kakiku melangkah santai di kebun bunga belakang sekolah, menikmati pemandangan musim gugur yang hampir berakhir. Yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang santai juga, karena sekarang dalam kepalaku sedang banyak pikiran.

Aku masih teringat pertandingan kemarin, Oujo vs Deimon. Skornya beda tipis. Aura bermain mereka benar-benar panas terasa meskipun saat itu lapangan tengah diguyur hujan. Deimon dengan kepayahan berhasil menang dari Oujo pada satu detik terakhir. Bermain _amefuto_ dengan lapangan berlumpur, tentunya menguras tenaga. Jujur saja, dalam pertandingan aku condong memihak Oujo karena kesempurnaan timnya, tapi jika di luar lapangan aku tidak menyukai sekolah _high level_ sombong semacam Oujo itu. Maaf jika aku menyakiti kalian secara tidak langsung, para pendukung Oujo.

Berbeda dengan Deimon, tim baru yang notabene isinya para amatiran _American Football_, malah berhasil mengalahkan Oujo yang memiliki fasilitas lebih dalam latihannya. Dua tim baru di final pertandingan musim gugur Kantou? Menarik bukan?

…Apa? Kau bilang aku meremehkan Seibu yang menjadi lawan semifinal Hakushu nanti? Maaf saja ya, apa sih yang bagus dari tim itu? Kalau para cowok hidung belang rendahan, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pasti langsung menjawab '_cheerleaders-nya!_'. Tetsuma? Kalau semua mulut pemain _amefuto_ Seibu dilakban saat bertanding (oh _well_, tentu saja tidak mungkin), siapa yang akan memandunya? Kabarnya dia cuma bergerak dibaawah komando Kid. Menggelikan. Jika dia tidak punya jiwa sinting dan menggebu seperti yang dimiliki Deimon, dia bisa sekarat dengan mudah di tangan Gaou.

Hm… Kid? Dia terlalu santai, tidak punya sesuatu yang bernama 'semangat', kalau kuduga. Aku tidak suka cowok lembek semacam itu. Hei, meskipun tim kami memang tampak meremehkan tim lain, tapi tim kami tetap bermain dengan semangat, tahu! Dan sebagai _quarterback_, dia pasti akan mendapat setidaknya retak atau bahkan patah tulang lengan dengan mengenaskan di tangan Gaou …

…seperti yang lainnya.

Ah, mengenai akhir yang mengenaskan, tentunya Seibu (dan bisa dipastikan Deimon juga) akan mengakhiri pertandingan dengan setidaknya 2 atau 3 orang terkapar di ranjang unit kesehatan. Jujur, aku sering merasa kasihan (_well_, aku masih punya hati kok) dengan korban-korban Gaou tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, inilah _American football_.

Hem, rasanya aku harus meminta mereka menyerah sebelum pertandingan berlangsung. Kedengarannya memang kejam, tapi mereka pasti mengerti. Ya, kalau perlu akan kubawa juga bukti-bukti rekaman akhir pertandingan tim kami dan membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus menyerah daripada sekarat di tangan Gaou. Aku harus mendiskusikannya dengan pelatih mereka, tentunya.

…

…Tunggu, pelatih Demon yang mana? Masa' pria pendek berkuncir kuda peminum sake yang selalu duduk di _bench player_ Deimon itu? Ah, tidak tidak― mungkin itu hanya seorang ayah yang terobsesi pada permainan anaknya, yang juga merupakan salah satu dari pemain Deimon. Ayah Kobayakawa, mungkin? Oh! Atau Anezaki sang manajer Deimon berperan ganda sebagai pelatih juga, seperti yang dilakukan Tsuyumine dalam tim Zokugaku…? Hmm… lupakan. Anggap saja Deimon tidak punya pelatih.

…

…Tunggu, pelatih Seibu juga terlalu beringas. Apa dia mau menyaingi Hiruma yang selalu membawa-bawa laras panjang? Dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya dia tipe yang _overacting_ dan emosian dalam bertindak. Dia pasti tidak bisa tenang dan tidak akan terima saat kuberitahukan timnya harus menyerah di tengah pertandingan.

Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik _ace_ dari kedua tim saja yang kuberitahu. _Ace _dari Deimon tentunya si _Eyeshield _itu. Kalau Seibu? Apa Kid? Ah, kutanyakan saja pada Kid sendiri, kalau tidak salah aku punya nomornya di _handphone_-ku.

Merogoh saku lain, aku mengeluarkan benda kecil-hitam-canggih itu. Segera kubuka bagian _phonebook_ dan mencari nama si _quarterback_ Seibu. Ada. Kuhubungi dia. Setelah beberapa detik, terdengar suara seraknya, "A? Manajer Hakushu?"

"Ya. Langsung saja, siapa _ace_ dari tim Seibu?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Terdengar helaan berat, Kid lalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan mantap, "Riku."

Sejenak aku terdiam, merasa agak asing dengan nama itu. Aku mengingat-ingat semampuku, "Riku… Kaitani? _Running back_ berambut putih itu?"

"Siapa lagi coba? Kau meremehkannya? Dia yang mengajari Sena-kun lari seperti itu, lho."

Aku mengangguk dalam diam dan mengakhiri telepon, "OK, maaf telah mengganggu, selamat sore."

Pip.

"Siapa yang kauhubungi tadi, Maria?"

Huwa! Hampir saja aku melompat dan memekik kaget. Untungnya aku dapat menjaga _image_-ku begitu sadar yang mengagetkanku tadi adalah Marco, si maniak _cola_ itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku cuek.

"Tadi kudengar kau menyebut nama salah satu _running back_ Seibu… ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" volume suaraku meninggi. Aku benci sekali kalau sudah diinterogasi olehnya seperti sekarang ini.

Marco hanya tersenyum simpul, cih, "Akhirnya kulkas bawah tanah kita dipakai juga…"

Aku hanya mengangguk, masih menatapnya sinis. Ia lalu berjongkok dan menatap hamparan sepetak bunga yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa di hadapannya, "Deimon sudah menunggu kita di final, ya?"

Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih serius. Aku mengangguk singkat. Marco tetap berjongkok membelakangiku. Dengan lancang tangannya bergerak dan memetik tiga tangkai bunga _cosmos_ di depannya, "Hei! Sekolah melarang kita untuk memetik bunga di kebun belakang sembarangan!" seruku.

"Maria, apa menurutmu kita tidak terlalu dingin sampai belum mengucapkan selamat atas lolosnya mereka ke final pada Deimon?" Ia mengacuhkan peringatanku, namun kini berbalik menatapku sambil bangkit berdiri. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengirimkan buket bunga disertai ucapan selamat?" usul Marco kemudian.

Ide yang bagus, sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya menjawab, "Terserah."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Kita minta kirim kilat untuk besok. Ucapan selamat yang baru tiba setelah peristiwa tersebut sudah lama berlalu itu sama sekali tidak mengesankan, tahu. Mau ikut tidak?"

Aku berjalan setelah ia berlalu. Ikut sajalah.

~*~*~*~*~

Aku berdiri mematung ketika Marco memasuki bangunan itu. Ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Hei, ayo masuk."

_Mandragora_(1), nama yang aneh untuk sebuah toko bunga. Toko itu bercampur dengan sensasi mengerikan sekaligus mencurigakan. Di luar tokonya saja terpajang _nepenthes_(2) raksasa, _venus flytrap_(3) sebesar kepalaku, dan… aku melihat bunga raksasa berwarna hijau yang terlihat masih kuncup dan menjulang tinggi. Yang seperti itu sering kulihat di ensiklopedia anak SD… tapi… masa' sih?

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menunjuk bunga aneh tadi, terlalu takjub untuk berkata-kata. Marco menangkap kebingunganku dan ikut menoleh ke bunga yang kutunjuk itu, "Oh, itu bunga _Rafflessia_ yang masih belum mekar. Kau kaget?"

"Ternyata benar?—tentu saja! Itu 'kan bunga di hutan tropis. Kau saja yang masuk. Aku menunggu di luar saja."

"Tidak terlalu bau kalau sedang kuncup begitu, kok…"

"Tetap saja bau." Sanggahku lagi. Sungguh aneh, kenapa bunga seperti itu dipelihara di Jepang—apalagi di toko bunga seperti ini. Apalagi dengan baunya, bisa saja malah menjauhkan pelanggan, 'kan? Seperti aku sekarang ini.

Marco hanya mengangkat bahu dan hendak memasuki toko itu lagi, namun ia kembali menoleh dan bertanya, "Menurutmu, Deimon cocok dengan bunga apa?"

"Aku tidak paham soal begitu. Beli saja semuanya," kataku, menjawab sekenanya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi dengan Riku dan Sena. Aku harus meminta mereka bertemu denganku di suatu tempat dan mengatakannya.

…Hei, Marco bilang kalau dia akan kirim kilat bunganya untuk besok, 'kan? Mungkin aku bisa diam-diam meminta kurirnya untuk menyampaikan suratku pada mereka. Ah! Aku belum membeli kertas surat dan amplopnya! Aku menepuk dahiku, frustasi. Waktu terbatas…

Tapi, yah… saat pulang nanti aku akan menyuruh Marco pulang duluan, kemudian aku akan mampir ke suatu toko untuk membeli kertas dan amplop, lalu menulis suratnya. Kemudian kembali ke Mandra…gora ini dan sekalian mengirim surat itu bersama buket bunga Marco tadi.

Brilian. Rencana ini terlintas begitu spontan dalam kepalaku dan tampak sangat sempurna.

Pintu terbuka dan Marco keluar dari toko itu. Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya (sedikit basa-basi, sebenarnya), "Jadi? Bunga apa yang kau pesan untuk Deimon?"

"Ya semuanya. Seperti katamu tadi," jawabnya santai.

"Hee… padahal aku 'kan cuma bercanda," responku, sama santai dengannya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Marco yang berlebih-lebihan seperti ini.

Marco tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku memang membeli semua bunga yang pantas diberikan sebagai ucapan selamat. Mana mungkin aku mengirimi mereka bunga yang 'unik' semacam _Rafflessia_ itu."

"Oh," jawabku lagi. Aku teringat satu hal, "Ada struk atau kuitansinya? Boleh kulihat?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan padanya.

Ia mengeluarkan kwitansi kecil dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku terkejut melihat angka yang tertera, 60.000 yen! Ditambah ongkos kirimnya 10% jadi 66.000 yen!

"Kau mau menghamburkan uang kas klub? Tim kita mana punya uang sebanyak ini!" kataku tajam sambil tetap menunjuk-nunjuk kertas hijau panjang itu dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga tahu kok kalau uang kas klub kita tidak lebih dari setengah yang tercantum di situ. Aku cukup menggesek kartu debitku dan selesai."

Aku mendengus pelan, santai sekali dia bicara begitu, "Tapi karena buket bunga tadi mengatasnamakan Hakushu, jadi…"

"Ok, ok. Bayar saja 10% dari kuitansi ini dengan kas tim. Deal?"

"…Deal," 10%... tak apalah. Tapi tetap saja menguras kas, "Oh ya, ada beberapa alat tulis yang hendak kubeli di toko itu. Kau duluan saja," kataku sambil menunjuk toko ATK di sisi jalan.

Ia terdiam sebentar memperhatikan toko itu, "Baiklah. Hati-hati di perjalanan pulang nanti," katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku diam saja.

"Sampai jumpa, _Darling_."

Aku melotot tajam.

~*~*~*~*~

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona?"

"Ya. Tolong kertas surat satu, dan amplopnya dua. Uhm… dapatkah saya meminjam sebuah pena juga?" jawabku cepat sambil kembali bertanya.

"Tentu, silakan. Hendak menulis surat di sinikah?" Tanya kakek penjaga toko itu sambil menyerahkan barang-barang yang kuminta. Setelah memberinya sebuah koin 100 yen, aku melipat dan merobek kertas itu menjadi dua bagian. Hemat kertas, tentunya kau tahu itu. _Global warming_.

Dengan cepat—takut toko Mandra-apalah-tadi itu tutup karena hari sudah semakin sore—tanganku membimbing sang pena untuk menari di kertas pertama. Sebelumnya aku terdiam, hendak menyapa mereka dengan panggilan apa dalam surat ini. Namun akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menulis namanya dengan akhiran '-kun'.

~*~*~*~*~

_Sena-kun_

_Bisakah kita bertemu untuk bicara? _

_**Himuro Maruko**_

_Aku akan menunggumu di Venusfort Cafe, Odaiba._

~*~*~*~*~

Selesai untuk bagian Sena. Sekarang untuk… Riku. Isinya kubuat sama persis, hanya saja aku menyingkat namanya dengan 'Rikkun'. Semoga ia tidak marah karena hal ini.

"Terima kasih, Pak," aku mengembalikan pena pada kakek penjaga toko tadi. Dengan sedikit terburu, aku memasukkan kertas-kertas yang baru saja kutulisi ke masing-masing amplop dan menamainya di bagian depan. Setelah yakin tidak tertukar, aku membuka segel perekat pada kedua amplop dan menutupnya. Selesai! Kini aku hanya perlu kembali lagi ke Mandra-apalah-tadi dan menitipkan surat ini untuk dikirimkan. Bila perlu, aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menambah ongkos kirim atau tip pada kurirnya. Ya, aku telah mengkhianati kantor pos.

**~*~To be continue~*~**

**Footnote:**

Toko ini beneran ada di Eyeshield 21 vol. 28

Nepenthes a.k.a Kantong Semar.

Venus flytrap itu tanaman pemakan serangga yang sering ada di film-film.

Review? :]


	2. Salah Profesi TNaLL chap 2

**That's NOT a Love Letter**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 dan segala propertinya bukan milik saya, ide cerita asli buatan otak saya yang eror, dan saya tidak mendapat penghasilan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

Arigatou buat Dilia-san yang sudah membantu saya _beta-read_ selama dua chapter terakhir fic ini m(_ _)m. Oh ya, di chater ini ada secuil _hint_ KidRiku. Enjoy~

**~*~*~*~*~**

Glek. Inikah Seibu Gakuen? Setelah menurunkan 1 truk penuh bunga di Deimon tadi, aku baru pertama kali ke sini. Untung tidak salah jalan. Besar sekali sekolahnya. Tapi sayang, sekolah ini cukup gersang. Pohon yang terlihat hanya satu-dua batang saja, sisanya hanya berupa semak-semak dan... kaktus?

―Yah, pokoknya sekarang aku harus mencari di mana klub _American Football_ berada, mencari orang yang bernama 'Riku Kaitani', menyerahkan surat ini, lalu selesailah tugasku. Aku harus menjalankan setiap amanat dari pelanggan, karena itulah prinsip yang dipegang kuat para kurir sepertiku.

...

...tapi―Tuhan... kakiku tidak bisa bergerak di depan pintu gerbang sekolah ini. Grogi, mungkin itulah padanan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisiku saat ini. Di halaman sekolah ini (alias di depan mataku, karena aku masih terpaku di pintu gerbang sekolah ini), banyak gadis-gadis Seibu yang terkenal tinggi, cantik, memiliki 'kurva' yang bagus dan―ah, hentikan! _Fiction_ ini masih ber-rating T, tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran hal-hal tak senonoh di sini.

**Dep. **

Aku terlonjak kaget. Ada yang menepuk bahuku secara tiba-tiba, namun hal itu sukses menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia fana.

"Maaf, siapa dan hendak apa di Seibu Gakuen kami, ya?" tanya orang yang menepuk bahuku tadi. Ah, tampaknya ia seorang guru di sini. Pria itu berambut hitam gondrong, suaranya serak dan berat. Brewok tipis tumbuh di sekitar dagunya. Postur tubuhnya tinggi tegap, bahunya kokoh dan lengannya berotot. Satu lagi, ia mengenakan topi ala koboi yang terlihat kusam dan lusuh.

"Oh, maaf. Saya kurir dari toko bunga Mandragora. Hendak menyampaikan surat ini untuk Riku Kaitani, anggota klub _American Football_ Seibu Gakuen," jawabku jujur (berbohong juga tidak ada gunanya, 'kan?). Aku yakin kini dia bertanya-tanya mengapa kurir toko bunga berganti profesi jadi penyampai surat, bukan bunga seperti yang seharusnya.

"Riku? Oh, kebetulan. Mari ikuti saya," katanya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, aku berjalan mengikutinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa gadis Seibu menunjuk-nunjukku dan saling berbisik malu-malu. Ehm! Ternyata jadi kurir ke sini tidak seburuk yang kukira...

"Kid-Senpaai~!"

"Kyaa~! Itu Kid!"

"Kiii~d!"

Oh sial, namaku bukan 'Kid'. Jadi yang mereka teriaki tadi, pasti orang di depanku ini. Benar, 'kan? Dia tersenyum sok keren sambil memainkan topinya. Huh! Aku iri sekali padamu, 'Pak Guru'. Disoraki cewek-cewek Seibu yang manis dan kau masih bisa _stay cool_ seperti itu. Sial.

Eh, tunggu. Kalau pendengaranku tidak salah, tadi ada yang memanggilnya _'senpai_'? Dan namanya 'Kid'? Berarti dia murid Seibu juga, dong? Lagipula konyol sekali bila ada seorang guru SMA bernama 'Kid'. Tapi dia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah–heh, kenapa aku memusingkan hal ini? Aku ke sini 'kan cuma untuk menyampaikan surat dari nona misterius kemarin itu.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan plat alumunium berukir tulisan _'Wild Gunmans'_ di depannya. Selembar poster promosi bertuliskan, "Bergabunglah dengan klub _American Football_ Seibu Gakuen, WILD GUNMANS" terpampang di sebelah pintu. Orang yang bernama Kid itu memutar kenop pintunya.

Terdengar bunyi 'klek-klek', namun pintu di depannya tak kunjung terbuka. Terkunci. Wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan, "Maaf, ternyata Riku belum datang. Kunciku ketinggalan, dan hanya dia yang memegang kunci duplikat ruangan ini. Biasanya sih, jam segini dia sudah datang... Maukah Anda menunggu? Atau titipkan saja surat itu pada saya..."

"Maaf, saya harus memastikan surat ini sampai pada orang yang dituju. Saya akan menunggu saja," selaku. Tumben sekali aku menyela perkataan orang.

"Baiklah, maaf membuat Anda menung–oh. Itu dia orangnya," pemuda brewok ini menunjuk sebuah bayang-bayang (atau titik?) yang sedang berlari menuju arah kami. Sedetik kemudian aku juga melihat kepulan debu menyertai. Semakin lama semakin jelas...

Tentu saja dia berlari, karena kepulan debu itu ternyata disebabkan oleh puluhan gadis yang mengejarnya...

"Riku-chaaan!!"

"Rikkuu~n!"

"Kami akan terus mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia~!" Terdengar pekikan histeris gadis-gadis dari kejauhan yang terus berusaha mengejar sosok yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Au memicingkan mataku. Cih, ternyata cuma bocah SMA pendek berambut putih toh? Kenapa sih, selera cewek-cewek di sekolah ini begitu rendah?

Sosok itu—oke, dia yang namanya 'Riku', hem?—terus berlari menuju arah kami. Terlihat ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang berkilau karena terpantul cahaya matahari. Pasti terbuat dari logam.

"Kid! Tangkap!" Si bocah berambut putih melempar benda itu dari kejauhan dan segera ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Kid. _Koordinasi_ yang bagus, aku mengangguk-angguk sambil sedikit terpana. Dengan cepat si pemuda brewokan menggunakan benda itu untuk membuka pintu—ya, itu kuncinya—dan menarik lenganku, "Cepat masuk. 'Berlindung'."

"Eh?"

Terlambat. Tenaga Kid yang kuat dengan cepat menarikku yang masih terbengong-bengng dengan rangkaian kejadian cepat ini. Dan—AH!

"Suratnya jatuh!"

Namun dalam sekejap bocah berambut putih itu sudah berada di depanku, memungut suratnya sambil berguling di lantai dan memasuki ruang klub ini. Lagi, dengan gerakan yang sepertinya sudah terlatih, Kid menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"_Touchdown_…" gumam Kid sambil membelakangi pintu yang masih tergedor-gedor heboh. Sempat kudengar juga berbagai suara gerutuan para gadis yang mengejar Riku tadi.

Dan apa yang tadi si Kid katakan? '_Touchdown_'? Istilah dalam _American Football_, ya? Ahaha. Ya, aku memang kampungan, hina saja aku begitu. Aku jarang keluar dan nonton TV. Karena waktuku kuhabiskan untuk mengantar buket bunga pelanggan (dan juga untuk mengurusi _Venus Flytrap_ raksasa di depan toko bunga Mandragora).

Bocah bernama Riku tadi masih terbaring di lantai sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kid mengambil dua buah gelas plastik di atas meja dan mengisinya dengan air putih segar dari dispenser.

"Silahkan, kalian berdua…," Ia menyodorkan satu padaku dan untuk si pendek itu. Si 'Rikkun' tersebut langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit berdiri.

"'Kalian berdua'? Oh! Maaf, saya tidak melihat Anda…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti kelelahan setelah berlari tadi," jawabku getir. Berlari dikejar cewek.

"Nah, Riku, dia kurir toko bunga yang hendak menyampaikan surat padamu."

"Hah? Kurir toko bunga, kok menyampaikan surat? Dari siapa?" Riku bertanya-tanya sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Dari Nona Maruko Himuro," jawabku sambil menyerahkan surat itu. Si Tua dan Si Kecil saling bertatapan bingung. Hening merayap di antara kami bertiga.

…

"Ehm," aku memecah kesunyian, "Karena suratnya sudah saya sampaikan, saya permisi dulu," lanjutku sambil undur diri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun gerakanku segera terhenti mendadak karena Kid berkata, "Jangan. Tidak aman,"

"Ya, cewek-cewek tadi pasti masih menungguku di luar selama Tetsuma-senpai belum datang. Lewat pintu belakang saja, sebelah sini..." Riku berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. Letaknya tersembunyi dari pintu depan karena terhalan lemari besar yang berdiri sebagai penyekat ruangan. Si rambut putih itu membuka pintunya dengan kunci tembaga, "Silakan, maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih telah menyampaikan suratnya."

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan si rambut putih menutupnya kembali dengan segera, mungkin takut kalau-kalau ada yang menyadari pintu belakang ini. Hei, ternyata kalau dari luar, permukaan pintu ini rata dan dicat dengan warna yang sama persis dengan dinding yang mengapitnya, ya. Ck ck… Kamuflase pintu semacam ini sering digunakan orang barat dengan cara melapisi pintu dengan _wallpaper _yang sama dengan dinding di sisinya, kan?

...fuh, hari yang melelahkan...

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Benar-benar beda, ya?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku tajam pada Kid yang mengatakan kata-kata tadi. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti sindiran. Ini pasti ada hubungannya denganku. Pasti.

"Berbeda dengan Sena yang berlari karena dijahili, kau berlari karena dikejar wani―"

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, _senpai_..." kataku tajam dan singkat. Yang disinggung malah tertawa, "Dan jangan pernah beritahu Sena tentang hal ini. Ini AIB," lanjutku.

"Iya iya, ngerti, kok. Nah, jadi... apa isi surat itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kepalan tangan kananku–oh, aku meremas surat itu tanpa sadar, rupanya.

"Eh? Oh ya, benar juga...," Aku membuka surat itu sedangkan Kid memain-mainkan topi sekaligus bola _Amefuto_ di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi... kenapa manajer tim yang akan menjadi rival kita lima hari nanti mengirimimu surat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sabar dong. Ini baru mau kubaca―"

Isinya cuma secarik kertas? Kecil pula. Oh, ada bekas sobekan di bawahnya, berarti...

...Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa aku malah menganalisa kertas surat? Oke, baca dulu isi suratnya :

_Rikkun,_

_bisakah kita bertemu untuk bicara?_

_**Himuro Maruko**_

_*Aku akan menunggumu di Venusfort Cafè, Odaiba, pada pukul 11 tanggal xx._

…

Aku terdiam membaca surat ini. Ada hal yang membuatku gusar, penasaran, dan... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Haha. Masa' sih ini―?

"Boleh kulihat isinya?" tanya Kid tiba-tiba, yang membuatku terkejut dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak," jawabku. Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kenapa? Ooh, jangan-jangan itu..."

"Kalau kubilang 'tidak' ya 'tidak'!" sanggahku cepat. Argh, kenapa sekarang wajahku terasa panas? Lalu kenapa jawabanku tadi terdengar seperti mengelak dari '_sesuatu_'?

"Ooh, ya sudah..." balas Kid santai. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesali keberadaanku yang persis berada di depan pintu ketika tiba-tiba Kid berkata, "Tetsuma, ***insert-a-route-here***."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub kami hancur bersamaan dengan datangnya Tetsuma-senpai yang menabrak pintu tadi sekaligus diriku. Aku yang tidak sempat menghindar pun jatuh tersungkur. Bahkan seorang QB yang baik juga harus mengetahui aura kedatangan _partner_nya, eh?

"Ah, suratnya jatuh, tuh. Tetsuma, ambil surat itu,"

"H-hei! Hentik―," aku berusaha bangkit sambil menahan sakit, tapi terlambat. Tetsuma-senpai sudah mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kid.

Dia pasti tahu alasan mengapa aku melarangnya membaca surat itu.

Kid membaca surat itu. Benar, 'kan? Seperti yang sudah bisa kutebak, dia pasti senyam-senyum tidak jelas usai membacanya. Oke, coba saja kalian pikirkan seperti apa reaksi murid SMA (atau bapak-bapak? Aku sendiri sangsi) yang membaca surat seperti itu DARI CEWEK. Dan ceweknya itu MANAJER DARI KUBU MUSUH.

...Oh, aku tahu, bahasaku berlebihan.

"Oke, mari kita buat suatu kesimpulan–mengapa Riku tidak mau surat ini dibaca olehku..."

Hiya, hiyaaa–mulai deh, gayanya itu.

"Pertama, karena sapaan di surat ini menggunakan '_Rikkun_',"

**Jleb.** Kena satu. Bahkan aku melarang Mamori-nee untuk memanggilku seperti itu. Karena menurutku nama tadi begitu–janggal. Dan aneh. Itu lebih terdengar seperti nama cewek, malah.

"Dan yang terpenting, di saat pertemuan nanti, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia hendak menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

**Jleb.** Kena dua. Dan lagi, kenapa bagian _'menyatakan perasaannya'_ ditekankan seperti itu?

"Itu dia–tapi mana mungkin, 'kan?" sanggahku cepat. Oh, astaga. Kenapa aku malah balik bertanya?

"Kenapa tidak?" pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Retoris. Sebenarnya sih aku yang ogah menjawabnya. Dasar Kid, sekarang makin jago silat lidah. Apa karena dia terlalu sering bertemu dan berdebat dengan Hiruma?

"Kalau misalnya hal itu benar terjadi, apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Kid lagi.

"Menerima apa?" tanyaku, berlagak tak tahu. Dan sepertinya itu fatal.

"Cintanya." jawab Kid datar dan singkat.

"...ck. Sebenarnya apa yang bagus sih, dariku? Aku standar-standar saja, 'kan? Pakai pelet juga enggak." tanyaku balik. Masa bodo dengan pertanyaan Kid yang masih menggantung tanpa akan pernah kujawab.

Alih-alih menertawakanku, Kid hanya bangkit dari kursinya dan menyerahkan suratKU kepada tujuan aslinya sambil mengatakan hal yang membuatku benar-benar bingung, "Yah, semoga berhasil..."

Apanya? Kutanya kau sekarang.

**~*~To be continue~*~**

A/N: Tetap gaje seperti biasa ==a. Apdetnya lama, ya? Ahaha. Oh ya, manfaatkan fasilitas _review_ yang disediakan fanfiction(dot)net sebaik-baiknya :]


End file.
